kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Hotel Tirana.JPG
RTS |venue = Belgrade Arena, Belgrade, Serbia |winner = TBD |vote = People in each country can vote by tele-vote or SMS. Each country's 10 favourite songs are awarded 12, 10, then 8 through to 1 points based on the votes of the population of each country. All participating countries in the semi-finals and final will have the right to cast points in the final. |entries = 43 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = |null = TBD |interval = TBA |opening = TBA }} Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008 është edicioni i 53-të më radhë , dhe këtë radhë do mbahet në Sërbi.Të 2 Gjysëm-finalet do të mbahën me 20 dhe 22 Maj, kurse nata e madhe e Finalës do mbahët me 24 Maj 2008 në kryeqytetin e Sërbisë ne Beograd. Arena e Beogradit është njëra ndër arenat më të mëdha në Europë , me rreth 20.000 vende ulëse.Sërbia do bëhët zotëruese e garës pasiqë përfaqësuesja Serbe Marija Šerifović fitoj në garën e vitit 2007 ne Helsinki , Finlandë. Organizues televiziv do jetë Radio Televizioni i Sërbisë(RTS).Në konferencen e shtypit në Maj 2007, mbikqyresi ekskluziv i Garës së European Broadcasting Union (EBU) Svante Stockselius , njoftoj që konkursi do formatoj se do mbahën 2 Gjysëm-Finale në 2008 por ndoshta edhe në 2009.Me 28 Shtator është njoftuar nga EBU se në 2008 do mbahën 2 Gjysëm-Finale.Me 14 Shtator kryetari i Helsinkit i droëzoj Çelësat e Eurovisionit tek zevendësuesi i Beogradit.Kjo ceremoni është menduar të bëhët traditë nga ky çast, duke e dorëzuar këtë çelës në çdo qytet që e ka fituar këtë konkurs. Konkuruesit Me 15 Nëntor është konfirmuar që 43 shtete do marrin pjesë në Eurovision Song Contest 2008.Lajmët më të reja , janë dëgjuar nga pjesëtari i European Broadcasting Union (EBU) se vetëm Azerbaijani dhe San Marino janë shtetët pjesmarrëse të reja në Eurovision Song Contest 2008, kurse Austria është tërhequr. Në anën tjeter është bërë fjalë edhe për Kosovën e cila do marr pjesë në 2009 , kurse Shqipëria nuk do ketë ndryshime deri në 2009 për shkak të buxhetit. Megjithatë nga edicioni i vitit 2007 , Mali i zi ka qenë për herën e parë dhe sivjet e ka konfirmuar pjesmarrjën e saj. Tërheqjet e shteteve vazhdojnë deri me 31 Dhjetor 2007, kurse në Janar te vitit 2008 do publikohët lista e pjesëmarrëseve. Finalistet direktë Katërshja e madhe (big4) dhe shteti fituës do të kualifikohën automatikisht në Finale të Shtunën me 24 Maj 2008. Ato do të jenë: Gjysëm Finalistët Shtetet e mëposhtme duhët të kompletojnë dy Gjysëm-Finale për të kaluar ne Finale. Ndërsa shorti do hidhët në Janar 2008 Gjendjet e panjohura Italia - Kthimi i Italisë në festival është ende i mundshëm , ngase shumë këngëtarë Italianë janë të interesuar të bëhën pjesë e këtij festivali (por në përfaqesim të San Marinos) Luksemburgu - U bë zotëruese e kuvendit me 22 Shtator 2007 përqëllim që të mbledh aq shumë para për ta transmetuar festivalin prapë. Monako - Ka treguar se rikthimi i saj është i mundshëm për 2008. Tërheqjet Austria - Është shteti i cili në të kaluaren ka marrur pjesë në Eurovision Song Contest por tani ka konfirmuar terheqjen e saj për shkak se ka kritikuar menyrën e votimit ngase është shtet që ka marrur shumë pak vota që nga pjesmarrja e saj e parë e deri tani. Redaktuësi Siç ishte në shumë gjuhë të botës këtë artikull e ktheva edhe në Gjuhën Shqipe Standarde në një dialekt të kuptueshëm . Këtë e bëra ngase deshta që edhe Shqipëtaret të jenë të informuar rreth këtij Edicioni të festivalit Europian 2008. Ju premtoj që do vazhdoj të redaktoj edhe tema të tjera. Me plot Respekt dhe Dashuri, Mergim Tahiri Shih edhe category:Festivali Evropian i Këngës